Yamashita Tomohisa
) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Funabashi, Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer-songwriter, actor, idol |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 1996–present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = WMG Japan, Johnny's Entertainment |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = B.I.G, 4Tops, NEWS, Shūji to Akira, Kitty GYM |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = http://www.johnnys-net.jp/j/artists/t_yamashita/|image = File:2011118_yamashitatomohisa.jpg |imagewidth = 240px |caption = Yamashita Tomohisa, February 2012}} Yamashita Tomohisa is a Japanese pop singer and actor. On October 7th, 2011, it was announced that he would be leaving the band NEWS and in January 2012, he switched labels to Warner Music Japan. Profile * Name: Yamashita Tomohisa (山下智久) * Real Name: Aoki Tomohisa (changed when father left family) * Nicknames: Yamapi, YamaP, Pi, Tomo-chan * Birthday: April 9, 1985 ( ) * Birthplace: Funabashi, Chiba Prefecture, Japan * Height: 175cm (5'9") * Weight: 60kg * Blood Type: A * Family: Mother, younger sister * Favorite Phrase: Maji de? (Really?) * Favorite Band: Southern All Stars * Hobbies: Listening to music, baseball, skiing, going to the beach * Favorite Colors: Black, white, red Biography Yamashita Tomohisa entered Johnny's Entertainment at age 11 in September of 1996. From there he became a very popular Junior, eventually coming to be the leader of the Juniors. He was a member of the group B.I.G. as well as Four Tops, the former hosts of the Shounen Club television program. He was pulled from Four Tops into NEWS when the group was formed. In NEWS, Yamashita is often in the front and center as he is the most popular member. Despite this attention, he maintains a silly personality which occasionally prompts his band mates to question whether he is actually human or not. He is good friends with Akanishi Jin of KAT-TUN and Jin's family, as well as Nishikido Ryo, Shirota Yuu of D-Boys, and Ikuta Toma, formerly of Four Tops. In 2005, he appeared in the dorama Nobuta wo Produce with KAT-TUN's Kamenashi Kazuya. The two released a single as the duet Shuuji to Akira acting as their characters from the dorama. During NEWS' hiatus, he released a solo single for the dorama Kurosagi which sold remarkably well for a solo release. He also became a regular columnist of Seventeen magazine. In the summer of 2006, he was put into the promotional group Kitty GYM where he and the Thai duo Golf & Mike were the principal members. On the 7th of June 2007, there were news about that Kurosagi would be made into a movie, and that Yamashita Tomohisa would star again as Kurosaki. Other former cast members were Horikita Maki and Ichikawa Yui. The movie premiered in March of 2008. In September 2008, Yamashita graduated from Meiji University with a major in Business. On October 7, 2011, it was announced that along with fellow bandmate Nishikido Ryo, he would be leaving the band NEWS, and that Yamashita would be pursuing a solo career. In January 2012, he switched labels to Warner Music Japan. "Ai, Texas" is Yamashita’s first single under Warner Music Japan, and was released on February 29th, 2012. Discography :Note: Click here for prior releases with 'NEWS.'' :Note: Click here for prior releases with 'Shuuji to Akira.'' :Note: Click here for prior releases with 'Kitty GYM.'' Albums * 2011.01.26 SUPERGOOD, SUPERBAD * 2012.07.25 Ero Singles * 2006.05.31 Daite Señorita (抱いてセニヨリータ) * 2009.11.18 Loveless * 2010.07.28 One in a Million * 2011.01.19 Hadakanbo (はだかんぼー) * 2012.02.29 Ai, Texas (愛、テキサス) * 2012.07.04 LOVE CHASE * 2013.03.13 Que Sera Sera * 2013.07.31 SUMMER NUDE '13 DVDs * 2011.12.21 Tomohisa Yamashita Asia Tour 2011 Super Good Super Bad * 2012.04.11 Yamashita Tomohisa Route 66 - Tatta Hitori no America DVD Box -Director's Cut Edition- Collaborations * 2005.11.02 Shuuji to Akira - "Seishun Amigo" * 2006.08.30 Kitty GYM - "Fever to Future" * 2011.03.23 Amuro Namie - Checkmate! (#2 "UNUSUAL" feat. '''Yamashita Tomohisa) Filmography Dramas * 1998 Shinrei Surfer no Shi * 1998 Shounentachi * 1999 Nekketsu Renaidou (Episode 7) * 1999 P.P.O.I * 1999 Kowai Nichiyoubi (Episode 5) * 1999 Kowai Nichiyoubi 2 (Episode 13) * 1999 Kiken na Kankei (Episode 10, Final Episode) * 2000 Shijou Saiaku no Deeto (Episode 1) * 2000 All Star Chuushingura Matsuri * 2000 Ikebukuro West Gate Park * 2000 Kabachitare! * 2001 Shounen wa Tori ni Natta * 2002 Long Love Letter * 2002 Lunch no Joou * 2003 Stand Up! * 2003 Crazy Virgin Road * 2003 Budou no Ki * 2004 Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no You ni... * 2005 Dragon Zakura * 2005 Nobuta wo Produce * 2006 Kurosagi * 2007 Byakkotai * 2007 Proposal Daisakusen * 2008 Proposal Daisakusen SP * 2008 Code Blue * 2009 Buzzer Beat ~Gakeppuchi no Hero~ * 2010 Code Blue 2 * 2012 Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata ~Ending Planner~ Movies * 2008 Kurosagi the Movie * 2011 Ashita no Joe Commercials * 1998 Bungu-ken * 1999 Misawa Homes * 2001 Kadokawa Shoten "The Television" * 2002 Ezaki Glico "Kiss Mint" * 2003 Coca-Cola * 2003 P&G "Pringles" * 2003-2008 Morinaga Milk Industry "MOW" * 2004-2007 TBC Group "Estetic Salon TBC" * 2007-2009 Kikkoman "Lact-Vege" * 2007 & Co. "Weider in Jelly" * 2007 "Toshiba Note PC" * 2007 "RUSS-K" (with NEWS) * 2008 LAWSON (with NEWS) * 2008 KOSÉ "HAPPY BATH DAY" (with NEWS) Publications Magazines * 2009.12.xx Arena 37 Degree 2010 January Issue (Feature) * 2010.07.xx Gekkan Songs August 2010 (Cover & Feature) * 2011.01.xx POTATO February 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.06.xx Popolo August 2011 Issue (Feature) Trivia * He is good friends with Akanishi Jin. The two, along with Shirota Yuu, wear the same friendship bracelet bought by Jin. * He went to the same high school as Tegoshi Yuya and Perfume. * The nickname "Yamapi" was given to him by Takizawa Hideaki, and is short for Yamashita Pink as at the time he was always wearing pink. * He has two dogs, P-chan and Hime-chan. * He had studied business at Meiji University and graduated September of 2008. * He has a younger sister, Rina, who he is very protective over. * He entered Johnny's Entertainment on 1996-09-06 after being inspired by Takizawa Hideaki. External Links *Warner Music Japan Website Category:Johnny's Entertainment Category:Actors Category:Soloist Category:Former NEWS Member Category:Yamashita Tomohisa Category:Yamashita Tomohisa Albums Category:2006 Debut Category:April Births Category:1985 Births Category:Yamashita Tomohisa Singles Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members born in Showa Period